


Drive you home on the back streets

by earwen_neruda



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, la maldición del no sexo continúa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/pseuds/earwen_neruda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La combinación del calor y Ronan es claustrofóbica. Se aleja a zancadas del BMW porque es eso o decir algo de lo que de verdad va a arrepentirse, y de todas maneras saber que le está negando la pelea que busca es más satisfactorio que acabar destrozándose los nudillos contra la carrocería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive you home on the back streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Este, no sé, lo llamaré drabble por llamarlo de alguna manera, es mi respuesta a uno de los prompts en el fic fest de livejournal: http://samej.livejournal.com/161316.html?thread=2102052#t2102052
> 
> Título sacado del repertorio de Logan Echolls, ese poeta, ese grandísimo capullo.

El verano en Henrietta es más de cuento de brujas que de hadas, con calor para el que no hay escapatoria y los graznidos agoreros de algún que otro cuervo. Puede que los árboles estén observando, puede que no. El zumbido de los insectos suena a melodía fúnebre y ya no sabe si es él, si está tan acostumbrado al peligro que ha empezado a verlo en todas partes. A lo mejor es sólo que está anocheciendo y en el reproductor del BMW suena una de las canciones electrónicas de Ronan, veinte por cien bajo y otro ochenta de _están a punto de asesinarnos brutalmente al ritmo de esta música infame_.

Adam se da con la cabeza en el capó levantado cuando intenta enderezarse. Le duelen los ojos de bizquear para intentar ver qué le pasa al coche en la oscuridad y tiene las manos manchadas de grasa, va a limpiárselas en el pantalón pero recuerda que estos son sus vaqueros buenos y la grasa no sale con nada. Solía decirlo su madre, eso, _la grasa no sale con nada, cielo_ , aunque no parecía tener el mismo problema con las manchas de sangre y no le gusta pensar en su madre, de todas formas.

Han sido tres horas de un viaje inútil para intentar reunir información sobre el tercer soñador, sin el entusiamo de Noah y Blue ni la mediación de Gansey, que al parecer está

_\- Follando, o lo que quiera que haga Gansey en vez de follar, crochet o..._

_\- No lo digas._

_\- ...Glendower._

Cabeswater no tenía nada que ofrecer a sus dos magos excepto una concentración alarmante de mosquitos barítonos y sus habituales azucenas azules. A la vuelta, el coche está lleno de cascos vacíos de Gatorade y huele dudoso, a adolescentes encerrados en un espacio reducido durante demasiado tiempo y Cheetos. Adam siempre ha estado cómodo ahí, como si el BMW fuera una parte más de Monmouth fuera de las expectativas de Gansey, un sitio al que le está permitido volver sin importar cuántas veces la cague. Generalmente.

\- Pero haz algo, joder. - Ronan ha tenido el detalle de bajar la ventanilla para que pueda apreciar la totalidad de su indignación sin cristal de por medio.

\- Si quieres saco las cartas y le pido a Cabeswater unos cables de arranque. - lo dice con sorna, como a Ronan le gusta, pero su expresión no se relaja un miserable milímetro. Sigue inamovible en el asiento del conductor, mirando la carretera como si hubiera ofendido la memoria de su padre. Su rabia siempre abulta el doble porque es irlandés y además es un Lynch. A veces piensa que no lo conoce y otras es capaz de leerle con los ojos cerrados, con una facilidad que haría que Persephone se sintiese orgullosa. Su carta preferida, el Rey de los Gilipollas.

Esto es lo que interpreta en las líneas feroces de su cara: Ronan está enfadado. Ronan ha hablado con Declan. Ronan está a exactamente tres segundos de descargar toda su cólera en Adam.

\- ¿De qué me sirve tener un amigo pobre si no va a arreglarme el coche?

Es la inflexión. La ausencia de su sonrisa de machete, el desdén de pega en el que empapa las palabras específicamente para hacer mella. Adam no quiere darle la satisfacción, pero se encoge. Y luego se arrepiente de haberse encogido. Y entonces se enfada.

\- Sabes qué, me importa una mierda. - Suena brutal, como si de verdad no le importase y Adam piensa _bien_ , piensa, _así, perfecto, que duela_. - Suéñate un coche nuevo. Y de paso una puta conciencia.

La combinación del calor y Ronan es claustrofóbica. Se aleja a zancadas del BMW porque es eso o decir algo de lo que de verdad va a arrepentirse, y de todas maneras saber que le está negando la pelea que busca es más satisfactorio que acabar destrozándose los nudillos contra la carrocería.

\- Te dejo aquí tirado, Parrish, lo juro por dios. - El sonido de una puerta al abrirse, un _mierda_ , _joder_ , otro _mierda_ y: - ¡Adam!

Ha llovido esa mañana. La luz naranja de las dos farolas que todavía funcionan se refleja en la carretera empapada y le da a todo un halo fantasmagórico que siempre parece un poco apropiado en Henrietta. Las zapatillas de Ronan suenan graciosas cuando chocan con el asfalto, _chop chop chop chop_ , así que está esperando el tirón en el brazo cuando llega.

\- Vuelve al puto coche. - Ronan no mide la fuerza con la que le obliga a girar y cuando Adam le mira están más cerca de lo que suelen permitirse, en zona de riesgo. Desde aquí, Ronan es un montón de cólera con pestañas absurdas. De verdad que están muy cerca. Sería buena idea que uno de los dos se apartase.

Se zafa de su agarre con un chasquido despectivo de la lengua y Ronan aprieta tanto los dientes que le cruje la mandíbula, añade un _por favor_ que suena más a masticar cristales que a súplica, por el desuso, supone. No sería un camino largo hasta St. Agnes. Media hora a pie si camina deprisa, y Adam siempre camina deprisa. Pero elige darse por vencido después de unos segundos porque echa de menos el aire acondicionado del BMW. Ésa es su coartada, si alguien pregunta.

Porque son ellos y no pueden hacer nada fácil, las cosas no mejoran cuando vuelven al coche. Hay un cartel a unos metros que anuncia _Droguería Trisha: ¡¡LOS MEJORES SANDWICHES DE ATÚN DE LA CIUDAD!!_ El sol ha vuelto el papel amarillento y la foto está tan emborronada que apenas se distingue el contorno del pan. Adam no sabe si Henrietta puede calificarse como ciudad ni si los sandwiches de atún de Trisha son mejores que los de Nino's, pero le da tiempo a leerlo nueve veces antes de que Ronan se decida a hablar.

\- No lo decía en serio.

\- Ya lo sé. - contesta breve y ligeramente distante, cree que se le da bien esconder que en realidad no lo sabe pero Ronan lo nota. Ronan siempre lo nota.

\- Es que Declan.- Pero la sangre es un tema pantanoso así que para, se lo piensa, vuelve a empezar. - No es así como te veo.

La pausa que le sigue dura tres veces lo que debería. Adam deja que se alargue, porque lo único que se le ocurre es preguntar _¿y cómo me ves entonces?_   y Ronan parece sorprendentemente vulnerable tras el volante, podría contestar y no quiere arriesgarse.

A Gansey le aterra el Ronan que ladra y destruye, pero Adam sabe qué esperar de él, cómo manejarlo para no cortarse (ladrar más alto, dejar que rompa hasta que se canse). Es el otro el que le asusta, el de los EpiPen y la crema de manos, el que ha escupido un _perdedor_ nada más verlo aparecer con la camisa de cuadros esa mañana para pasarle el Gatorade sabor tropical un minuto después, su favorito. Se deja ver de vez en cuando, ese Ronan, si no hace movimientos bruscos y está cerca cuando es hora de darle de comer a Chainsaw. Adam lo mira, ese escaso puñado de veces, y piensa _Jesús, Lynch, ¿cómo has conseguido esconderte durante tanto tiempo?_ Pero es un Ronan huidizo que desaparece con la misma facilidad con la que se manifiesta, y luego cuesta estar seguro si de verdad estuvo ahí alguna vez.

Sus ojos son color azul violento, como todo en él. Tiene una mano en el volante y la otra en el cambio de marchas, a centímetros del muslo de Adam. Puede que menos. Está tan tenso que tiene miedo de quebrarlo si dice algo que no debería, así que acaba musitando otro _ya lo sé_ que le consigue la medio sonrisa sardónica universal de Aw, Parrish, No Tienes Ni Idea. Adam conoce bien esa sonrisa de mierda. Significa que el momento ha acabado y pueden volver a la normalidad, a chincharse y orbitarse y fingir que no son el tipo de personas que comparten momentos.

Pero las defensas de Ronan tardan un segundo de más en volver a erigirse, lo suficiente para que Adam mire cómo se lame los labios agrietados y piense con total claridad _si me inclinara para besarle ahora mismo se dejaría_. Y luego un poco más honesto, algo más valiente, _si me inclinara para besarle ahora mismo acabaríamos follando en el asiento de atrás._

Ronan es el primero en romper el contacto visual para mantener la tradición.

\- ¿Llamás a papá para que venga a recogernos o lo llamo yo? - Es retórico, todo el mundo sabe que los enemigos naturales de Ronan Lynch son el decoro y los teléfonos móviles. 

Lo que pasa es que Ronan no cree en las mentiras, pero se le da bien esquivar la sinceridad con socarronería, como si la verdad fuera otro de sus terrores nocturnos.

No.

Lo que pasa es que Adam es incapaz de aceptar que alguien podría querer elegirle. 

No.

Lo que pasa, lo que de verdad pasa, es que Adam suspira y marca el número de Gansey.


End file.
